Just Another Day
by Hive Malkavian
Summary: [Movie-Verse]IR find out the hard way that they've got more than world disasters to worry about. Hints at JeffPenny relationship. Alan brooding, John and Scott ouchies, confused Virgil and responsible Gordon? Plz RR
1. Part I

Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Just borrowing.

Universe: Movies, mainly cause I've forgotten most of the puppets and can't find my videos.

Summary: The boys of IR discover the hard way that it's not just saving the world that they have to worry about.

Rating: PG

Authors Note: My mind being strange. I got a notion and since this is the freshest thing in my mind just now, this is what I'll write it on.

I am British, so all spelling will be from an English dictionary.

Just Another Day

It was just another day, just like yesterday, just like the day before.

No rescue call, no international disaster, no problem with Mother Nature. Everything was so normal. At least it had started that way.

John was down from Thunderbird 5, it was Gordon's week up there and Scott had invited John to a party with some of their mutual friends from when they were at school. Happy to get some down time, and knowing he could use some party time, John accepted the invitation happily. Mistake number one.

That was the most honest mistake a guy could make. Jeff didn't usually like his boys out drinking. Scott and John had been of legal age for a while, John being 22 and Scott 24 now. But neither were regular drinkers, their friends on the other hand were. So while out John and Scott unconsciously kept up with their friends on the drinking. Mistake number two.

Mistake number three hadn't actually been their fault. It had nothing to do with John or Scott, neither were part of the encounter, neither had been near the scene. But they had faced the consequences none the less.

Tommy Drake, Scott's best friend throughout High School had managed to get into a fight, getting a black eye and kicked out of the club with his friends. Neither Tracy's were bothered too much. It was probably time for them to get back to the hotel anyway. But as it was Tommy needed to get to the hospital. A cab would've proved the best idea. Probably the safest as well. But Mark decided to drive. Mistake number four.

And that was probably the worst of all mistakes. Due to mistake number two, mistake number four wasn't picked up on until it was too late. Until headlights had blinded and tires had squealed. Until the red car and sped into the on coming green one and skidded off the road. Until John was thrown through the windscreen and Scott was crushed by the other vehicle, pinning him in the car.

Now, on this normal day, two of the Tracy's were close to death. For it being just another day and four mistakes that could've easily been avoided, Alan had never been so scared in his life. He'd never seen his dad lose control. Never seen his brother cry. Never felt that helpless.

Even when they went off on missions, leaving him to watch it all on the screen, he'd felt an air of involvement. Scott would occasionally ask him questions, Virgil would occasionally banter with him, Gordon would tell jokes and act the fool. His father would sometimes ask him to watch over the command and control centre with Brains, being the radio transmitter on the ground, relaying information from John to the 'birds.

But now he was helpless. He didn't know what was happening with his brothers. Didn't know what they were doing. Didn't know how serious the damage. Didn't know if they would come out of it alive.

Brains had gone up to get Gordon from Thunderbird 5. Penelope was bringing him to the hospital in New York. Jeff was pacing, Virgil was crying silently into his hands and Alan felt numb all over. They had been waiting for nearly four hours. John and Scott had been in surgery for five. They had been the only ones severely injured. They had been the only two wearing seatbelts.

There was the noise of a door opening and all three males looked up, hoping it was a nurse. Instead it was Mrs Jones – Mark's mother. Mark, who was driving, had escaped with a few cuts and whiplash, he faced a £1,000 fine and three years suspended licence. If either John or Scott died, he also faced manslaughter charges.

Mrs Jones, a kindly older woman, looked at Jeff with sorrow. She turned to her son, muttering something harshly before he turned away and sat on the bench in the waiting room. Approaching Jeff Tracy and his two sons, her look softened.

"Mr Tracy, I know that nothing I say will help, but I'm so terribly sorry." She said, her hands clasped in front of her. "I hope their alright." Jeff's jaw clenched slightly, and Alan was worried his father may say something he'd later regret.

"Thank you." Was all he said, in a dull, monotone voice. Mrs Jones spared one last sorrowful glance at the man before turning towards her own son and taking him home.

It took another hour for Penny, Parker and Gordon to arrive. "Dad!" Gordon had rushed over, firing question after question at his father about his two older brothers. Jeff had no answer for any of his questions and eventually Gordon gave up, sitting beside Alan and Virgil and waiting.

-

_Alan's POV_

Waiting sucked. Like really sucked. It was just me, Virgil, Gordon and Parker now. Dad and Lady Penelope had gone to try and find out something from a doctor. We just wanted to know if they would be okay. We just wanted to know what was happening.

Why wouldn't anyone tell us?

"Scott just wanted to have some time to relax." Gordon said quietly. It was true. There had been a lot of work recently, earthquakes and hurricanes, fires and lost ships in storms. It had been hell. Scott, being the pilot of the reconnaissance craft, was always first on the accident zone. He was the one who had to assess everything and relay the information to dad. I guess sometimes the stress takes a lot out of him; he just wanted some down time.

"I almost went with them." Virgil said. "Scott asked if I wanted to come too, dad had been willing to let me go as long as they kept an eye on me." He looked up, unshed tears in his eyes. I'm pretty sure he can't cry anymore. I'm pretty sure he doesn't think he can cry anymore. "You think if I went this wouldn't have happened?" Virgil sounded so lost and scared it shocked me. He was never like this. Virgil was always like Scott, they never showed how they felt. Gordon was about to answer Virgil but he didn't get a chance. "If I had been there they probably wouldn't have drunk as much, they wouldn't have got in the car, they wouldn't be here now!"

"Pardon my interruption, Master Tracy, but perhaps if you had been with them, there would be three Tracy's in this hospital for treatment." Parker said gently. I knew he was trying to help, I knew he had a point. But it was hard not to think of all the what ifs.

"Virg, no one could have predicted this. We don't even know why Scott and John got in the car when the driver had been drinking. And I don't think they even realised it. This is no ones fault but the driver." Gordon said, leaning his head on Virgil's shoulder. "I'm glad you weren't there. There are too many what ifs and we don't know if it would be a good what if." He spoke slowly and quietly.

Virgil wrapped his arm around Gordon and they just sat there. Not saying another word. I felt kinda left out then. They were so much closer. Virgil and Gordon, Scott and John. Where did I fit in here? Sure, I got along with them, sure I could talk to them. But I could never really talk _talk_. It was never like we could discuss things seriously.

Scott teased me constantly. I didn't know John at all nearly! Virgil still thinks I'm a kid and Gordon just thinks I'm a joke! To dad things will always be too dangerous. Even after everything that's happened, they still think I'm incompetent.

The clip clop of heals on the linoleum floor alerted us to dad and Lady Penelope's return. Dad looked worse than when he left, face grim and pale. Lady P didn't look too much better. Gordon and Virgil both stood up, Parker having already climbed to his feet.

"Dad, what's wrong? Did you see someone? Are they gonna be alright?" Gordon fired off again, his hand gripping on Virgil's arm.

"Boys," dad started, looking to the floor and speaking in his Jeff Tracy, head of IR, voice. That's the one he's using when he's barking out orders, or when he's telling me I'm a screw up – not in so many words but I'm pretty sure that's what he means. "I've got some bad news."

I swear my heart stopped.

-

AN: Next part posted when I get reviews. At the max this'll be three parts long. Please review, and be nice. This is my first ever fic.


	2. Part II

Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own, never will, oh bother.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, they were great and I'm glad you liked. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to.

Okay, Tikatu, I don't know about the USA but here not all cars come with standard airbags. And the seatbelt thing will be explained, as will the minimum injury to the driver as well. And I don't have a beta cause ... well, she ran away actually.

Faith, Olympics 2012 london, and vampiress66613 thanks, I'm glad you like.

KD Almasy, big up the Brits!

And Agent Five, no you're not being cynical…but I'll get to that bit eventually.

Might be a four parter guys.

And so…onto the story…

Part Two

_Gordon's POV_

We stood there, waiting. It was all we had done for hours. Waited. And now he was making us do it. I can't take much more of this! What's happening!

"Dad?" Virgil returned the grip I hand on him, his hand sliding into mine and we held our breath. Alan was standing beside me and I blindly grabbed at him, pulling him near. I had to hold on; I had to keep myself grounded. They were fine, both of them. They would be fine.

"I spoke with a doctor. They're both still in surgery." Dad sounded so much different. It was kinda like the way John used to speak to me when I had a nightmare. Or the way Scott used to tell me off for playing a prank on Alan. When we were little, and dad still had to work, Scott and John were the ones who held the family together. John was the best cook I knew, next to Onaha. And Scott was an excellent role model. He used to sit with me when I didn't want to do my homework. He'd sit with me and we'd do it together, it made it better, Scott made it better. "Scott's got punctured lungs and his leg was fractured in a few places. He needs reconstructive surgery to fix the damage." Oh God, this will destroy him. He's always been so concerned with his fitness. He's always been a fond runner. How will he take this?

"What about John?" Alan asked softly. I tightened my grip on Virgil and pulled Alan closer still. I was now able to wrap my arm around Alan, and Virgil's whole left side was pressing against my right side. "How's John?" Alan asked again, and I saw it. The look of dread across my father's face, the tears in his eyes.

No. John was fine. John would be fine!

"John went through the windscreen. Head first." His voice was so low I almost didn't hear him. Virgil choked on a sob and I pulled him in front of me, my arm going around his neck and pulling his head to my shoulder. Sure, he was older, but I would let it out later. "His skull was cracked; there was pressure on his brain."

No. No, no, no, no. No!

"But he'll be all right. Won't he?" Alan was so young. He was so young and this shouldn't happen. I pulled him to me as well, engulfing both brothers in a hug that could've choked them if we weren't so preoccupied. Alan finally returned the hug, holding close to me while gripping on Virgil as well. I think we all needed to know we weren't alone. That we wouldn't be going through this alone.

"The doctors are hopeful that there won't be any permanent damage, but they won't know for sure until he wakes up." I noticed the when straight away. It wasn't a case of if, it was when. Dad was firm with that at least. "Boys, we need to be prepared for the worst." Virgil pulled away from me when dad said that.

"Why? Nothing's going to be wrong. Scott will get better, he'll pull through. And John, John won't let this stop him anymore than the Hood did." It was true. John had suffered flashbacks and nightmares for weeks after the missile attack on Thunderbird 5. Dad almost didn't let him go back, almost started training him for Thunderbird 3 and me for Thunderbird 5. But John wouldn't have it. He refused to let someone like the Hood ruin his life, and Thunderbird 5 was his life. He'd nearly built an entirely new home up there.

"Virgil, this is a little more serious than flashbacks and nightmares. This is more serious than either of them have ever encountered. This will be hard." Dad was trying to stay calm and be strong at the same time. Dad hated being weak in front of us. He never admitted it, and probably never would. But I could see, and so could Penny. Her delicately manicured hand on his shoulder showed it.

"It's not fair!" Virgil said, sobs choking his voice, he was falling apart and I couldn't help him. He's probably berating himself, he's my big brother. He's Alan and I's big brother. But he's just that little bit more sensitive. And he's closer to Scott than I am. "Why them? Why! You saw Mark, he was fine!"

"He suffered some cracked ribs actually." Dad said, rubbing a hand over his face. They were going to start yelling. I could tell. They did this sometimes when I pulled a particularly daring prank on Dad, it was before Dad and I came to the agreement. Virgil always stood up for me, even when he shouldn't have. "I know it's not fair, Virgil, but sometimes life isn't fair."

"I don't care about life, I care about my brothers! They're going to be fine!" Virgil tore away from my grip and stalked off down the corridor, heading for the exit. Alan was about to follow, peering after Virgil with the deer-in-the-headlights look he get sometimes.

"Come on Alan, lets go get some air." I nodded my head in the direction Virgil had gone. Knowing that we would probably be needed more by him. Penny and Parker could take care of Dad, and they'd come get us if there was some change. Alan just nodded his head, eyes looking hollow.

I could tell that I was gonna be the same soon. We all were.

-

_Jeff's POV_

It was too much. I couldn't hold it together. I can't hold it together.

Gordon's being calmer about this than I am. Gordon, who usually can't help but be emotional, is holding his brother's together and keeping Alan safe. I can't help but be proud and amazed. At the same time though, he shouldn't have to do this. I should be doing it. I should be keeping my boys safe. I should've been keeping Scott and John safe.

"Jeff, here. Sit down." Penny ushered me towards a bench and I practically collapsed in it. I was emotionally drained. I could feel it. There was nothing left to feel but regret, guilt and dread.

My boys, my two oldest, were on operating tables while I knew nothing or next to nothing. The doctor Penny had cornered said Scott had needed a blood transfusion, that John had flat lined twice. How? How could this happen? I was never prepared for something like this.

But Virgil had a good point. How could Scott and John suffer so much while the driver walked away, virtually unharmed. That question was plaguing my mind constantly. Why my boys? Why them?

They had done so much, so much for other people, so much for the better of the world. So much good. How could this be deserved?

"Don't worry, Jeff. They'll pull through." Penny whispered, I could feel her hand running through my hair, and as soothing as it was I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge the touch. As much as I needed it my attention couldn't be drawn away.

"Will they? What if they don't?" I asked, almost to myself. I didn't expect her to answer, and she knew that. "What if John's comatose? What if Scott dies? What if I lose them Penny?" I heard my voice crack and felt myself crumbling. This isn't right; this isn't how it's meant to be.

The tears fell freely and I let them. Penny pulled me into her embrace and I clung to her the same way I had clung to John when Lucille died. Crying against her chest like I had with John.

You're not supposed to bury your children. I don't want to have to.

-

_Virgil's POV_

The air was good. Refreshing, but cold. The tear stains on my cheeks dried in the wind and cold, my face hardening slightly in the bitter weather.

So much different from home.

I sat down on the curb, dropping my face into my hands again. The stress was starting to eat away at me. The hollowness inside was starting to fill with grief. Two people sat beside me, Alan and Gordon. My little brothers. What a crap big brother I was being.

Alan tried to shield himself against the cold and I pulled an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking from blue eyes to olive eyes. "I'm so sorry." Gordon just smiled weakly, while Alan rested his head against my shoulder, snuggling slightly.

"I wanna go home." He said, I frowned. Gordon shook his head.

"Once we've got John and Scott." He told him, getting a small nod from Alan.

"They'll be better at home. It's better there than here." There was a drawn out pause while Alan yawned loudly. "Everything'll be better at home."

Maybe he's right. Maybe John and Scott would be better off at home. It's a better environment for a recovery anyway. They would prefer it. Brains and Kyrano and Fermat and TinTin and Onaha would prefer it too!

"You okay?" Gordon asked quietly, trying not to wake up Alan, who was dozing on my shoulder now. "You got pretty…tense back there." That was an understatement. I yelled at my dad!

"Yeah," I grumbled, "I'm okay. I'm sorry I was a pain. It's just hard, y'know?" Of course he knows, they're his brothers too. It was just as hard on him as it was for me. But he was taking it so much better, God I'm such an idiot. "I'm sorry I laid it all on you." Gordon just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be my shoulder later." And that was it for a few minutes. We just sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. That's what I like about sitting with Gordon, when he takes the time to just sit still and think for a while, we can do it and not feel uncomfortable. With Scott I usually get awkward and think that one of us should say something. And I don't really get the time to sit and think with John around. Usually it's talking and thinking at the same time.

"Masters Tracy." Gordon looked over his shoulder, while I tried not to jostle Alan too much.

"'Sup Parker?" Gordon asked, sighing a little.

"There is some news on your brothers. Your father asked me to get you." Gordon was up in a flash and in the doors, before stopping, turning and coming back to help me with Alan.

"Sorry." He mumbled, blushing slightly. "C'mon Al, we gotta go see Scott and John." Alan walked with us into the hospital, muttering sleepily.

For some reason my stomach started to fill with lead. Standing beside Dad and Penny was a doctor. That wasn't strange though. The three policemen were though.

-

AN: Okay, thanks for the reviews. Once more I'd really like feedback on this, it'd help me figure out where I was going wrong.

Thanks for reading though.


	3. Part III

Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Poopies.

AN: Okay, this is a little longer than the others. And…well, it might be five parts depending on how talkative the boys are in the next instalment.

Just to thank all who review, it's great that you're enjoying it, it makes the writing more enjoyable for me knowing people like it.

And just so you know, Olympics 2012 London, I'm female. :smiles:

Just Another Day

Part Three

_Jeff's POV_

When the doctor had come over and asked if I was Mr Tracy I had hoped it meant they had some more news on my sons, but when the three officers came over I started to worry again.

"Mr Tracy, we're sorry about the difficult circumstances, but we need to ask a few questions." One said, they didn't identify themselves and I frowned at them. Parker had already left to get Virgil, Gordon and Alan, maybe that wasn't such a good idea now. "We understand two of your sons were involved in a car crash earlier this evening." It was after three in the morning now, the boys accident had been near eleven, so it was yesterday it happened, but I nodded regardless.

"Yes, they were with friends," I hesitated before adding, "The driver was over the legal limit." I could tell he had been. The smell of alcohol alone told me that.

"Yes, Mrs Jones had said." One officer replied. He had a clipboard and a small bag in his hand, my attention being drawn to it with a dread. "Mr Tracy, do you or your sons have any enemies?" He asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. That was when my other boys came in, Parker behind them.

Virgil was first through the doors and stopped dead, eyes wide and mouth open, when he spotted the police. Gordon and Alan stopped behind him, Alan shaking his head slowly. I don't know what they thought, but I had a pretty good idea.

Someone knew who we were, someone who had a grudge. Someone planned this. Someone purposely hurt my boys, almost fatally hurt my boys.

One person sprung to mind, his face etched in my mind forever. I wouldn't forget him so easily; I probably would never forget him. And I knew my sons wouldn't. Alan definitely wouldn't.

"Sir?" I shake my head slowly, partly to clear my mind, partly to answer the question. I can't tell them about my worries. I can't tell them the many people who may hold a grudge.

I can't tell them who we are. Not even for Scott and John.

_-_

_Alan's POV_

I knew what was coming, even if they didn't. I could tell what those officers were going to say.

"I'm afraid this might not have been an accident, Mr Tracy." The words echoed in my mind. Someone had tried to kill my brothers, close or not they were still my brothers.

I was suddenly very awake again.

"Evidence suggests there was tampering with the car brakes and the seatbelts." They were talking to Dad, not even bothering to look in our direction. "The on coming car was reported stolen three days ago. The car your sons had been in was found to have had the brake line cut and there was serious damage done to both driver and passenger seatbelts." That was when we all got a glance.

"Dad," Virgil said softly, "Scott was the one who hired the car. It's in his name." Dad looked terrible, he was pale, tired and his eyes were hollow.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but your son, Scott Tracy, is out of surgery." Virgil and Gordon were beside Dad quicker than I could blink. We were all worried, I was worried too. I wanted to know how my brothers were. "He's asking to see his family."

Dad looked at the two officers, then back to the doctor, then to Virgil, Gordon and I. "I'm sorry officers," he started, "but right now my son needs me. I'll be happy to help with your enquires once I know my boys are safe."

It looked for a minute like one of them would protest. I almost hoped they would. I almost didn't want to see Scott. Not in the bed, not with the hospital equipment around him. I hate hospitals. I hate being in them.

It's one of my earliest memories. Being in hospital while my mother died.

I think…I think I'm afraid it'll be where my brother dies too. And I'm scared.

_-_

_Gordon's POV_

I'm surprised Dad's still here. That he's so calm right now.

Scott's out! Scott's asking for us! Why does he care if the cops want to talk to him some more. Sure, they said someone did this deliberately, but they need to deal with that. It's their job to deal with it. We need to see Scott. Now!

"Of course Mr Tracy." Eventually came the reply. "We will be in touch and we do hope everything will be alright with your sons." Dad then turns to the doctor and he takes us to Scott's room.

"Mr Tracy, your son is still heavily sedated, but awake. He is alert and knows where and who he is. He doesn't remember much of the crash and he is in a rather large amount of pain. Sadly we cannot do anything more for that, the dosage of painkillers we can give him until all traces of alcohol have left his system." He gave us a rather solemn look, one that was usually one I related with children. Like the one Dad always gave me when he was telling me off, or the one Scott gives kids that need help in accident zones. One that's almost patronising, but comforting. "Try not to tire him out too much; he's already fighting the sleep."

With that we were allowed into his room. I nearly cried at the sight of him. His leg was in a cast, there were bandages around his right arm, tubes going everywhere and he was as pale as a sheet.

"They flattened my hair." He croaked as we walked in. I smiled and choked on a sob and went to him, sitting down across from Dad who already had a hand in his and kissed Scott's forehead. Scott seemed to relish the touch, seemed to move into the kiss.

"You get tangled with a ton of steel and all your worried about is your hair. Typical Scott." Virgil said, shaking his head. I laughed; it was just typical for Scott. He'd try and ignore the more serious of things, turn to a joke or make a light hearted comment so that his attention wouldn't be drawn to the dire consequences.

We sat for a while, Dad and Scott and Virgil were talking. I pretended to be keeping up with them, but I was finding it hard to take. They were trying to act normal, like nothing was wrong. I just couldn't. And I don't think Alan could either.

He hadn't said a word since he came in. He smiled at Scott before just standing at the end of his bed, holding onto Scott's uninjured foot. Our elder brother didn't seem to mind. It was probably Alan's way of being sure that Scott was still there. That I could understand. I had his hand in mine, Virgil had his other hand and Dad was running his hand through Scott's hair, petting him gently.

That was when Scott's whole body suddenly tensed. His tender hold on my hand became a death grip, his back rigid and arched from the bed and his face screwed in pain. Alan had instantly jumped back, as if someone burned him. I went with Scott's grip, letting him hold on to me, gripping back to show him I was here with him.

Virgil was holding Alan, an arm around his shoulders, both looking as scared as ever. Dad was gripping Scott's hand, whispering soothing words in his ear that I couldn't hear. I knew we'd just have to wait it out, that we'd just had to let Scott relax on his own, ride out the waves of pain.

However long that took.

_-_

_Jeff's POV_

I was trying to sooth Scott while at the same time keep calm myself. Gordon had held strong to Scott's hand while Virgil and Alan stood back to give some room.

I could see the pain in deep blue eyes and all I wanted was to reach out and take it away. I would stop it if I could, I would take it from him if I could.

But I couldn't. I had to watch my son suffer, the pain slowly leaving and his body gradually relaxing. Scott's breathing came in hitched, drawn out gasps and my hand never stopped running through his hair. It was what I always did when he wasn't feeling well. Lucy used to sit him on her lap and just pet his hair, holding him to her chest. Scott had gotten used to it and it was all that would calm him. So I took up the job, I was glad to see it still worked.

A small smile pulled at Scott's mouth as he looked up at me. "I'm sorry." He blurted, tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I should've been more responsible, I shouldn't have gotten into the car. I should've taken care of John." The tears rolled down his face and Virgil and Alan came back to his side. Virgil taking a hand and rubbing his own across it, Alan once more holding the undamaged foot tightly.

"It's alright Scott; none of this is your fault." I said, knowing it was futile. Scott would blame himself until the day that he and John had a screaming match, both yelling till they were exhausted and then holding each other till they slept. "No one blames you. You couldn't have done anything."

"Where's John?" Scott asked, clearly ignoring me. "Where is he?" I couldn't keep his gaze, I didn't want to see his eyes when I told him, I didn't want to see the guilt and blame in his eyes.

"He's still in surgery, Scott." Gordon said softly. "He hurt his head, so they need to make sure he's gonna be okay."

"Can't we see him?" Scott asked, he sounded just like I felt. Scared and lost, worried and anxious. I hate not knowing how John is, I hate not being able to see him, hold him, know that he's still here with us.

The boys eventually lapse into comfortable conversation, Penny and Parker joining us after telling the police everything they, and we, knew. Ultimately this has to be left in their hands. International Rescue couldn't take an interest in this; it was just a car accident after all.

Wasn't it?

_-_

_Scott's POV_

Everything hurt. My leg, my head, my chest.

Just breathing was a strain. But at least I was alive, feeling something meant I was alive. After all, I could've been completely crushed. From the look on Dad's face, I knew I could've died.

It's good to have them around me, even if I do hate the fact that I have to stay in this blasted bed. It's nice to have Gordon sit and talk while absentmindedly stroking my hand, means he cares, that he's worried. And call me strange but I like it when he worries about me.

Virgil and Alan too. Alan's just standing there, occasionally smiling at me and gripping my foot, it's good that he just holds on. I guess it keeps me from wandering, from thinking back to the accident. God, I was so stupid, how could I get so drunk? How could I fail John so bad?

I just wanted him to relax a little, just wanted him to have some fun. It had been so long since his last mainland visit. And screwed up by letting him get hurt. I'm supposed to look out for my little brothers, not get them tangled up in a car crash and locked in a hospital for weeks.

A knock at the door halted all conversation.

"Mr Tracy? Your other son is out of the OR, unfortunately he hasn't regained consciousness." I know the blood left my face and I'm sure my heart stopped. Dad looked at us, but it was Penny who ushered him out, taking his hand and leading him after the doctor.

Virgil stopped Gordon from following, a hand on his chest and a shake of the head. The silence was deafening. John was unconscious still? Did they mean comatose? How bad was the head injury?

"I screwed up." I whispered softly, knowing they'd hear me, how could they not? I was the only thing in the room making a noise other than that stupid heart monitor.

"Scott, this isn't your fault." Virgil said, taking Dad place beside the bed.

"It's my fault he was out, it's my fault we were drunk and it's my fault we got into the car with Mark." I shook my head; I could have killed my little brother. I could've ruined his life completely!

"Scott, this might not have been an accident! The cops think there was tampering with the cars. The one that hit you was stolen!" Gordon said, his voice half raised in anger and half in defence.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you don't blame me or Dad doesn't or whatever. John will." It's complete and utter toff, but I don't care. I blame myself. I'm the one who's to blame here.

"God, Scott, you're so full of…" Alan was cut off, but I knew what he was about to say and just sat there, looking at him.

"Master Tracy's, where did Milady and Mister Tracy go?" Parker asked, glancing from each of us. My gaze didn't waver from Alan, his didn't break from mine and Gordon and Virgil were left to answer Parker.

"They went to see how John was, why?" Virgil answered, a frown crossing his face.

"There has been an ID on the driver of the other car." And that was what broke my gaze with Alan.

"What?"

_-_

AN: Well done, you got to the end. Please review and tell me what you think. Next update will hopefully be really soon but I've got work and school coming up. Dang it.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Part IV

Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Insert usual disclaimer here. You know the drill, not mine, blah, blah, blah.

Authors Note: Right, member I said it would be three parts max? Notice how this is the fourth? Well, it's gonna be a multi-chapter story now. What can one do when one's muse goes mad? It won't be too long, I think probably another three or so parts. But ya never know.

Thanks for reviews. Hurrah I updated!

Part Four

_Jeff's POV_

If seeing Scott was bad, then seeing John is hell.

There are so many tubes. IV lines and blood lines, heart monitors and brain monitors. And then there is that ventilator. Meaning John isn't breathing on his own, he's being kept alive!

"Mr Tracy, we haven't been able to fully establish just how much damage has been done to your son's brain. We won't be able to fully assess his condition until he wakes up." There's a ray of hope in that sentence, the fact that everyone tells me it's a matter of when John wakes, not if John wakes. It's the only thing that keeps me going.

"Why are his eyes wrapped?" Penny asks from beside me, that's when I notice it. His whole head and just past his eyes have been wrapped in the standard hospital bandage. It stops at the bridge of his nose, a tube going up his nostrils, and doesn't cover his ears, probably allowing for him to hear us when he wakes up.

"We don't know just how sensitive his eyes might be when he wakes up," the nurse answers, smiling kindly, although I wish she wouldn't. "It's just a precaution." I move past them, going to sit beside my son.

He seems so small. It's strange to see him so still. John never was one to sleep for long, always needing to so something. And when he did sleep, he was always active, always moving or mumbling, like his mind was replaying most of the day's events, reviewing everything. Lucy was like that, he was so much like her.

A rogue tear escapes once more and Penny's right there, hand on my shoulder, as comforting as always. How does she do it? I look over my shoulder, glancing at her perfect porcelain face and caring blue eyes. She's always been there. Since I met her just after IR was set up. Just after John finished high school. It was a meeting we had attended, some sort of Astrological fund raiser. I had taken John and Gordon with me, although Gordon was still pretty young he had expressed an interest in space, spurring my notion to take the boys. Penny had stolen the show, belle of the ball as always.

"The doctor needs to go over a few things, Jeff." She nodded her head towards the door and I knew I had to leave his side again. I took his hand and placed a soft kiss on the cold skin.

"I'll be right back, son." I tell him, hoping that somewhere he knows I hear, that somehow he's listening. I let go of his hand, not wanting to but having to, and head out to talk to the doctor, my stomach heavy and Penny at my side.

>

_John's POV_

The place is so cold, where ever I was, it was cold. I couldn't see a thing; the black haze that surrounded me prevented that. I could still feel though. I could feel and God how I wish I couldn't.

The pain in my head was intense and constant, not wavering at all. If anything it got worse, stronger. The rest of my body was numb; a slight tinge in my chest and hand but that was all.

There were murmurs and soft beeps, hissing noises and clicks. I had the distinct feeling that I wasn't out with Scott anymore. That sparked a worry in me, where was Scott?

I tried to move, tried to open my eyes and find my brother. I moved my mouth, trying to speak but something stopped the sound and I started to gag. Attempting to push whatever was in my mouth out was only making it harder to breath.

"Sir, please, you have to calm down," a soft voice penetrated the sound of the blood rushing through my head; my own heart beat pounding in my chest. "Hold still and I'll remove the breathing tube." Breathing tube? What did I need that for?

I got my answer when it was taken out. My lungs felt heavy and empty and I started gasping for breath. There was a mask placed over my mouth and breathing became a little easier.

"I need to fetch a doctor; I'll be right back sir." I heard her leave, I still couldn't see though. The words seemed familiar, leaving a nag that I should remember them. Slowly my surrounding began to make sense. I was in a hospital, that much I figured out. But why? And where was Scott? What had happened? I didn't understand!

"John." Dad! He'll know where Scott is, and what's going on. He took my hand in his and I squeezed it tightly in my own, needing to know he was really there. He was! My Dad was here and everything would be fine, he'd make it fine. If only I could bloody well see! "Its okay son, you're in hospital. There was an accident; you've hurt your head." My head? That would explain the pain. But what accident? When and where and how? And where was Scott?

"Mr Tracy, I'm Doctor Rogerson, as you are aware you have suffered a severe head injury. It is important that we assess all the possible damage." Dad said something that I couldn't hear, "Mr Tracy I'm going to remove the face mask, I ask that you state your full name when I do." I can do that, I know my name. No problem. As long as I can breath when they take that thing off.

Dad squeezed my hand in support, the doc slowly took the mask off and I took one breath – "Joh" – and erupted into a fit of coughing. Each breath I took only made my lungs heavy and burn, making my head spin. I couldn't take a single breath on my own! I needed that infernal machine!

God how I hate being dependant!

>

_Alan's POV_

Parker wouldn't tell us anything.

He said he'd tell us if Dad was there, but not without. I had volunteered to go and find him; I didn't like seeing Scott like that. I didn't like seeing any brother like that.

What if John's like that? What if John's worse? What if he's still unconscious?

I stopped outside the room the nurse directed me to, dreading what I might see. A burst of coughing made me jump and nearly run into the room. There was a nurse and two doctors, Dad and Lady P all crowded around a bed, John's bed. There were so many machines hooked up to his bed that my stomach churned.

"Alan," Penelope walked over to me, her hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

"Parker said that the other driver had been identified, he wanted to talk to Dad. I came to get him." I knew my voice was monotone, I was completely preoccupied right then, "What's happened to John?" I heard the waver, I know Penelope did. My voice wavered and there was the clear indication of a tremor as well.

"He's having trouble breathing," she told me, her voice soft and comforting. Her hand moved to rub circles in my back, I found myself wondering if she did this for Dad, if she comforted him like this.

"But he's awake." I asked hopefully. If he's awake its better than not being. He'd seem to…dead.

"Yes, he is." Penelope said firmly. "Come on; let's go tell your father Parker's news." She led me over to the bed where I noticed Dad holding John's hand tightly. "Jeff, Parker has news on the other driver. They know who it was." Dad looked at Lady Penelope, then to me, then to John's prone body on the bed.

"I can't leave him." Dad said, both hands clasping John's, as if he were scared he'd just disappear.

"Jeff, you know he'd want you to do this, he'd tell you to if he could." Penelope's voice had a strangely soothing quality.

"I'll stay with John." The words left my mouth before I even thought about it. That was when I looked at John properly. His legs and part of his chest was covered by the white hospital sheet but his torso, arms and head were clear. There were bandages on his left hand and some small white gauzes covering what I assume were cuts on his chest and neck. His head was completely bandaged, hiding his eyes.

"Are you sure Alan?" Dad asked me, he was probably well aware of my fears, probably knew I hated seeing John like this.

He hated it more.

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure." If Dad didn't go talk to Parker we wouldn't find out why this happened. And I think we all needed that. I know I did.

"John, I have to go. I have to talk to someone about the accident. Don't worry, Alan's going to be here with you son." Dad gave John's had a final squeeze before letting go. I noticed that John didn't cling to Dad's hand, not like I would've, but there was something that changed. Something that seemed like tenseness in his whole body. It made me, as Dad and Penelope were leaving, take up Dad's position beside John and clasp his hand in mine.

Slowly the nurse and doctors drew back and just watched John.

"Hey big bro, guess who." I said, trying not to act differently, but I was struggling to find normal with John. What was normal for someone you didn't see half the time? "You had everyone scared for a while." I was feeling uncomfortable. Not because it was John, but because we were being watched, like some spectator sport or something.

"We'll leave you two alone," I think the nurse got the hint. "We will be back shortly to check up on you." Wit that they left, leaving me both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. John and I were never close; he was always away, either at school when we were younger or in space now.

"I think maybe Gordon should've come. You're closer to him right?" I looked at the door, considering leaving to get Gordon. That was when John's grip on my hand tightened, keeping me where I was. I guess he didn't care who was with him, just as long as he wasn't alone.

"Okay, I'll stay." I said, patting his hand. "Scott's been trying to climb out his bed; his leg is broken though so he can't." I don't know where this is coming from but talking is better than nothing. "He blames himself, y'know. You probably guessed he would, stupid big brother thing, I think. Do you get like that with us? Like when something happens, do you blame yourself, thinking that you could've done something? Virgil's like that just now, he's been thinking that he could've changed things if he were there. That things might be different if he had gone with you." I pause, long enough to hear another hiss from the breathing aid John had.

"I don't know you that well, do I? It's not your fault, and it's not mine. It just, you're always in space, or I'm at school. This whole thing just sorta brought it to my attention. I don't want to not know you, okay? So when you get better we have to talk. 'Cause you're my big brother and I love you." The squeeze on my hand and small smile on his face tell me he loved me too.

At least we have time. Time to get to know one another.

>

_Scott's POV_

When Dad came into the room he didn't waste any time.

"What do you know?" Parker stood straight, ever the polite butler. Gordon was about ready to strangle the elder male, or try at least, I doubt he'd get very far with Parker.

"Mister Tracy, sir. Police have identified the driver as a Mr X Worthnell." The name didn't ring any bells, why was this such big news? "Next of kin is listed as one Ms T Worthnell. Theresa 'Transom' Worthnell to be exact, Mr Tracy." Okay, the Transom bit rung a bell.

"Transom, the female who worked for the Hood. You think it's linked?" Penelope asked Dad; probably knowing full well it was.

"His sister ends up behind bars, and two of my sons, two of International Rescue, are put in hospital after a suspicious crash. It's too coincidental not to be linked." And I totally agree with him. But I still don't get how it happened. How did he know where we would be? How did he know John and I would get into that car with Mark?

"Dad?" He turned to Gordon, my younger brother pulling me out of my thoughts. "Do you think…" He trailed off, looking at me nervously, "do you think that maybe someone was on the inside?"

I gape at Gordon. Is he suggesting that one of my friends, one of John and I's friends, could possibly have a hand in this? I've known them since high school. We went through half our lives together! How could they do that? They wouldn't. How could Gordon suggest it?

"I don't know, but we'll just have to keep our minds open just now. Until we know for sure, we don't rule anything out." Dad says, he's slipped back into Jeff Tracy – Leader of IR – perfectly, like a well worn leather glove. It's like second nature by now, and I know that one day it'll be that way for me too. "Penny, do you know of anyone in the police department who could work this case and relay information back to you?"

"I'm pretty sure I can get that to work." Penny said with an air of determination. She really is quite remarkable, probably why Dad's so taken with her.

"Okay, set it up." Dad looked back at me, probably knowing what I was thinking, probably knowing full well that I didn't believe the possibility of any of this. Probably knowing that I dreaded it was true. "We'll get to the bottom of this one way or another."

And so fired the investigation. No doubt Brains would be in on this soon too, why not just launch all of IR and her contacts in? I'm sure the President would be happy to help. Fat chance. It's a waste of time. That's what I think. But I suppose that doesn't matter much right now. Dad's trying to find a reason, trying to understand. He's got a good point. But still, it's far fetched. Isn't it?

"I…" Everyone kinda looks at me, making me swallow what I was about to say. "I wanna see John." Go with plan B then.

>

AN: Please, please, please, review?


End file.
